minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvanWikia/EPISODE 7 NEW PREDICTIONS/ TRAILER ANALYSIS
GUESS WHO'S THEORY WAS CORRECT? Okay, maybe mostly correct. I was right on the PAMA being the antagonist part, but the other part is still up grabs. Because of the most recent trailer that came out, I decided I would give my new predictions. Some parts of my old theory will stay the same, and some parts will change. Chapter 1: Fighting Words This part of my old theory will stay the same. This chapter could start with something happening between Petra and Ivor, which could cause them to get into a verbal argument, hence the name Fighting Words. Jesse will have to try to pull his/her group together and try and make them get along, but it obviously won't work. Petra and Ivor still don't like each other, it's shown in episode 5. Chapter 2: Mining for Trouble This is where my predictions start changing. The beginning of the trailer might take place in this chapter. I believe this is the chapter where PAMA is introduced. It wouldn't make much sense if the antagonist of the episode was introduced halfway through the episode. This is probably where Jesse meets Harper, and the mind controlled citizens. PAMA sees you as something to destroy and thinks you are causing trouble. Chapter 3: Trust Falling The choice of choosing between Petra and Ivor could still happen, but instead of who you don't choose leaving you, I think that who you don't choose will get hypnotized. Depending on who you choose between Petra and Ivor, the person you save will stay with you, and the person you don't save will be hypnotized and will join PAMA. Since Petra or Ivor are hypnotized, you cannot trust them anymore. Lukas is the x factor, so I can't really explain what will happen to him. Maybe he dies no matter what? I'm kidding, calm down. Chapter 4: Ghost in a Machine Jesse, Harper, and Ivor/Petra escape PAMA and Harper leads them to her place. This could be the part in the trailer where Jesse puts the technology thing on his head. More things happen in his chapter, can't really theorize more. Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering This part of my old theory will stay the same. As I predicted, PAMA's head is huge and the inside of PAMA's head could be filled with machines and redstone. Jesse and friends have to break into PAMA and try to shut it down. If PAMA is a robot, then it has to have a system that allows it to function, and Jesse may have to shut those systems down an make them go offline. In other words, in the trailer, this is where Jesse is shown fighting off the monsters and mind controlled people. Chapter 6: Offline Mode Jesse will have to shut down PAMA from the inside, using the technology Harper gives him/her. Doing this, PAMA will be destroyed and (maybe) the people who were mind controlled are freed. In the trailer, it shows people building the red portal. After everything is over, they find the enchanted flint and steel and light the portal. They go through the portal, and that ends the episode. ADDITIONAL THEORY Just like last time, I've got an additional theory! I think that Harper could be an old builder. Hear me out... Since it's revealed that Harper is the one who invented PAMA, it makes a lot of sense that Harper could be the "redstone" member of the old builder. Think about it, building a thinking machine that big has to require some serious knowledge and skills, something that Ivor hinted at when he was talking about the old builders in episode 5. Also Ivor says this in the trailer: "That women has been the most intriguing person so far." It's possible that Ivor also thinks she's an old builder. It makes a lot more sense than Cassie. Comment below what you think of my revised theory and my additional theory! Category:Blog posts